Royal Blood
by SasuSaku Uchiha16
Summary: This story is Sasuke who gets turned into a vampire by Orochimaru, but Sakura how to be a real vampire without giving away their existence to the people who don't know that they are actually real.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes! School is finally out!" shouted a hyper-active blonde. "I swear, this will be the best summer ever! Why? Because it will be the first summer after high school graduation!"

"Will you stop jumping around? You're starting to make a scene," said a boy with spike, raven hair. Both were eighteen going on nineteen, walking out of Konoha High School for the very last time—as students, that is.

"Oh, can't you enjoy something for once in your life, Sasuke?" Naruto asked teasingly. They climbed into Sasuke's black convictable. He had bought with the family fortune his parents had left. They had died in a car accident and his older brother, Itachi, moved out when Sasuke turned eighteen. Naruto never knew his parents, but was raised by Iruka, a friend of the family. As they were driving down the road, the unexpected happened. Sasuke let out a loud:  
"YES!" Naruto stared in shock. "No more rabid fangirls, fifty year old pedophile teachers, no more tests, nothing! We just have to get threw a little bit of college and we'll be done!" Naruto smiled.

"I personally can't wait for college. That's when we get to have REAL parties—like on MTV spring break!" he said, grinning. Sasuke smirked, turning back to the road.  
"Naruto, this is the first day of the rest of our lives!"

As they drove along Naruto's cell phone rang. "Talk to me," he said after flipping it open. After a moment he said, "Cool, we'll be there!" and closed it. Sasuke glanced at his friend suspiciously.  
"We'll be where, dobe?"

"Hyuga's; he's holding an end of the year party tonight at his house." Sasuke turned his attention back to the road, heading for his house.

"So things are cool between you and Neji?" he asked in monotone. The last time he heard, Neji still hated Naruto.

"Are you kidding? The only reason why he is letting me come is because Hinata forced him to invite me. He'll always hate me!" he said, laughing.  
"Sometimes I wonder if the tension between you two has more to it than Hinata."

"Please; she's his cousin, and I'm her boyfriend. What more could there possibly be?" As they pulled into Sasuke's driveway, Naruto's cell phone rang again. He answered it while they got out of the car. "Hello? Oh, hey Iruka! What's up?... I'm at Sasuke's, why?...Oh, I see. Well, hey, you don't mind if I go to a party with him tonight, do you?...Hyuga's….parental supervision? Uh, nooooo….." By this time they were in Sasuke's kitchen. He smirked at the parental supervision comment. "Oh, c'mon! Like we need to be supervised!...I don't , midnight, maybe?—Nine! No fair, eleven—11:30—fine, eleven. Bye." Sasuke gave Naruto a glass of Coke.

"Iruka gave you a curfew, huh?"

"Yep." They went in the living room and started watching afternoon sports while reminiscing their high school years and talking about how glad they were that it was all over. "So, are you going to that party tonight, or what?" Naruto asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sasuke gave him a slight glare before sighing in defeat.  
"Fine, I'll go. But the moment any girl gets all touchy-feely with me, I'm out.  
"Yeah, whatever!"

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

The two boys were walking up the steps of the Hyuga mansion. Naruto was clad in tan khakis and an orange shirt with a large white swirl on the back, his blonde hair gelled. Sasuke had on black, slightly baggy, jeans and a white flannel shirt, two buttons undone; his hair looked like it always did. Naruto knocked twice on the large double doors. It was answered by Lee. He was wearing one of his creepy green muscle shirts.

"Hey, you two; come in and make yourself comfortable!" he welcomed, stepping aside to let the two teenagers inside. Sasuke had to admit, considering they were standing inside the home of the always-formal Neji Hyuga, the placed looked like an actual night club. There were different colored lights going everywhere in the dark room, music that will turn you deaf for a few days if you stand too close to the speakers, which were in the corners of the room, and there were bodies grinding to the beat of the music, in sync with the thrilling atmosphere around them. Sasuke noticed Naruto walking away at a fast pace.

"Ditching me, are you?" he screamed over the noise. Naruto turned his head back to the Uchiha.

"I just saw some guy hitting on Hinata!" he screamed back, a whining tone in his voice.

"Fine, go!" He sighed inaudible; he knew his best friend well enough to know how overprotective Naruto was of his girlfriend. She really meant a lot to him; Sasuke guessed it was probably because of the fact that Hinata was one of the few people who was there for him when Iruka was in the hospital. Sasuke walked over to the far end of the large room and leaned against the wall in a relaxed position. He wasn't really in the mood to throw himself out in a crowd of sweaty people—most of whom he'd never seen before in his life.

"You know, the point of coming here was to mingle with other people," a deep, familiar voice stated. Sasuke glanced towards its source.

"Then explain why you are here, Gaara." The red-head shrugged lazily.

"Temari and Kunkuro dragged me hear. Temari wanted to take Nara back from Yamanaka and Kunkuro just likes to be around a lot of crazy women," he said, coming over to lean against the wall, next to Sasuke.

"I'm only here because Naruto somehow convinced me to come. And I can't exactly leave whenever I want to because I am his ride home, and he and Hinata might take a while until they feel they'll live without seeing each other until tomorrow." Gaara nodded.

"I know what you mean; I've seen how he is around her. That girl has really changed him since when I met him. He used to be all gangster before she showed up in his life—getting hooked on all of the latest drugs without Iruka knowing. I'll see you around, Uchiha; I've got to go find my brother before he gets some innocent girl laid." And with that, Gaara walked off, disappearing in the sea of people. For the next fifteen minutes, Sasuke made some small talk with some of the other guys from his class. So far, none of the girls had started flirting with him.  
"Hey, cutie! You wanna dance?" a girl asked seductively, latching herself onto his arm.

So much for that thought.

Sasuke gently but firmly shrugged the girl off of his and went to find Naruto. He quickly found the blonde in a large chair with Hinata in his lap. He walked straight up to them.

"Hey, I'm heading home; call when you need a ride." Naruto watched him walk off. Once Sasuke was out of the large house, he nuzzled his face in Hinata's neck. She giggled when he planted light, feathery kisses from her neck to her shoulder. After this little display, he took in her addictive scent—but he also caught a whiff of something else. Gently lifting Hinata off of him, he stood up and sniffed the air again—this time, much more slowly and cautiously. There it was again, but this time, stronger.

"You smell one, don't you?" she asked softly. Naruto turned to her.

"I'm sorry to cut the night short, but I have to go. I promise I'll make it up to you," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go; find out who is in our town."

He turned around and walked swiftly through the crowd.

Sasuke, finding the silence peaceful, walked down the street, looking for his car. He was guessing it was about a quarter of a block away.

_"Sasukeeeeeee!"_

He froze. Suddenly the dead silence was no longer peaceful; it was now unusually eerie.

_"Oh, Sasukeeeeee!"_

There it was again! Sasuke spotted his car in the distance and, finding his legs, took off at a faster pace. When he got to the car door, he fumbled with his keys and dropped them; his hands were shaking, something that never happened. He looked down at the ground: no keys. He got down on his hands and knees, bending down even more to see them somehow under his car, a few feet in. Slowly, he reached under the car and stretched for his keys, grabbed them, and then came back up, brushing himself off. As he was about to unlock the car door he was sharply whipped around by the shoulders with his back being roughly shoved against his car.

"Hello, Sasuke!" the newcomer hissed. It was too dark for the teen to see who it was, so Sasuke shoved him off and ran for it as fast as his legs would take him, but the other man was much faster. Before Sasuke had even taken five steps he was taken down to the ground, being spun around in the process, with his wrists pinned down above his head; this was when he got a better look at his attacker. The man sitting on his lower torso looked like he was around 50 years old. He had long, greasy black hair with chalk-white skin. There was purple eye-makeup going from around his eyes and down the sides of his pointed nose. His face was unhealthily boney. He also had yellow, cat-like eyes that were slowly turning into a blood red.  
What really caught Sasuke's attention, though, was how strong this man seemed to be for his age. All he was doing was sitting on Sasuke's stomach while pinning his hands by the sides of his head (which was freaking the teen out to a whole new level), yet Sasuke couldn't move at all. Through his panic, he managed to find his voice.  
"Get the hell off of me, you child molester!" he yelled, his voice coming out strong. The man let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh, that is far from what I am, dear boy! A pedophile, _maybe_, but never a child molester! And yes, there is a difference," he said. He bent down and took a long sniff at the side of Sasuke's neck. "You're a ripe one, aren't you?" he whispered. Sasuke could feel his slimy tongue running over a small area on his neck. "I hope you scream; it makes the experience much more interesting for me!"

Before Sasuke's mind could register what was going on, the old man had bitten into Sasuke's neck—hard—and started to drink the blood that was oozing out of the wound, sucking on his neck to get more to come out.

It was the most painful thing Sasuke had ever experienced.

The spot that the man had his mouth on felt as if it were on fire. And each time the man sucked on the wound, the fire would spread further throughout all of his body. Sasuke finally let out a blood-curdling scream; one that just had to have loud enough for people at the Hyuga's to hear over the pounding music. Sasuke tried again and again to get the old man off of his body, but each attempt became more futile than the last. His throat hurt from the screaming, and he couldn't scream anymore. Each breath he took was a major struggle, and his body was searing in pain. Sasuke could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into his final, and eternal, rest; and no one would ever know what had happened to him. He didn't even know what was happening to him! All he knew what that he wanted death to come so the unearthly pain would be gone. Before losing consciousness, all he could make out was all of the weight being forced off of him, and someone, it seemed like they were far away, was calling out to him. Over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 DAYS LATER….**

Nothing.

Small bits and fragments of feeling, starting at his fingertips, then spreading throughout his body.

Now, thoughts.

Opening his eyes, he saw his room. He was in his bed. Sasuke looked around from his position and saw a bucket of water next to the bed with a used washcloth draped sloppily over the side of the bucket. It was dark in the room.

"You're awake," he heard. Sasuke averted his eyes to see Naruto sitting I a corner across the room.

"I-I'm alive?" he asked quietly. Naruto, seemingly uncomfortable with the question, slowly got up and sat down in a chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"About being 'alive'…..in a way, you sort of , well…..aren't," he mumbled. Sasuke sat up and turned to face him.

"What do you mean? I'm here, aren't I?" he countered. Naruto was silent for another moment or two.

"What all do you remember from what happened after the party?" he asked slowly. Sasuke closed his eyes and racked his brain for anything he could remember from that night.

"I was leaving early, attacked by a Michael Jackson impersonator, then he bit me, and…uh…"

"No, it's okay! That's all need to hear, really. Don't need to stress yourself. You know, now that I think about it, can you remember what the man looked like?"

"Um……long, black hair, pale face, crazy purple eye makeup, and he looked like he was in his fifties." Naruto looked away for a moment.

"It was Orochimaru?" he mumbled.

"What does this have to do with anything? Naruto, you are not telling me something. What is it?" Sasuke demanded.

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it. That man that bit you—he isn't fifty. He's actually at least 5000 years old."

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit skeptic. Naruto took a deep breath.  
"Well……he's a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Yes. And since he bit you, you, to, Sasuke, are a vampire." Sasuke let out a harsh laugh. He got up and walked across the room to go and open the curtains.

"Good one, dobe; please, a vampire? That's crazy!" he said.

But the moment he opened the curtains, and the late-morning sunlight hit is hands and for arms, things started happening. The sun-exposed skin slowly started to singe, and then it was burning, and before he knew it, his hands burst into flames. Sasuke quickly jumped back into the shadows of his room and stared at his hands. As Naruto rushed over and closed the curtains back up, Sasuke watched as the pale skin on his hands slowly began to heal back, and make it look like nothing had ever happened. He could almost still feel the sting of the fire.

"Wha—what was that?" he asked, out of breath. Naruto turned to him again.

"Your body still isn't used to the venom that Orochimaru injected into your bloodstream from when he was feeding on you. I already told you, Sasuke; you are a vampire. Any questions?" Sasuke slowly made his way back to his bed, still staring at his hand.

"How do you know so much about all of this?" Naruto came over and sat back down on the chair next to the bed.

"Well, believe it or not, my father was a vampire, so I've inherited a couple of traits that a vampire has."

"You're part vampire?" Sasuke asked, astounded.

"What did you inherit?" Naruto thought to himself for a moment.

"Let's see…speed, some strength, strong sense of smell, and I think that's about it!" he answered cheerily.

"What will I be able to do as a vampire?" Sasuke asked, mostly to himself. Naruto leaned back in the wooden chair.

"Well, you're going to be eighteen forever—you won't age at all. Inhuman strength and sped, all of you senses will strengthen one-hundred fold; that's all I can remember. Soon, you'll be able to go out into sunlight for periods of time without combusting, depending when you last fed," he said casually. Sasuke has a sudden thought occur to him and his face scrunched up in disgust.

"I don't have to drink blood, do I?"

"I know it sounds gross, but you're supposed to like it; wait right here." Naruto was gone and back in less than one second flat with a bag of red liquid in his hand. He tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it with sharp reflexes.

"Drink up!" he chimed. Sasuke took one look at the bag of blood and mentally cringed.  
"How do I-?"

"You bite into it," Naruto answered quickly. "Though, you might want to take it to the bathroom—since it's your first, you might spill a little," he said while walking out of the room. _'Maybe I should have gotten him a sippie cup?'_ Naruto wondered.

Sasuke walked down the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He brought the bag up to his face. _'Sense of smell?'_ he smelled the bag; nothing. Then another thought came to his mind. With his thumb, he turned his upper lip out of the way, showing his teeth. _'Nope, no fangs.'_ He looked again and his 'meal'. Brining the bottom corner of the bag up to his mouth, he pit into the plastic. Then he started to suck out the contents.

It tasted so wonderful! To him, it was like a little kid trying cotton candy for the first time. It was tart, but it was also sweet at the same time. Sasuke used his other hand to squeeze more of the blood out of the bag, desperately wanting more. Before he knew it, the blood was gone, drained from the bag. He got a wet washcloth to clean the blood that had drizzled from the corners of his mouth, but he licked what was left off of his fingers, trying to savor the taste.

After cleaning up a bit more, Sasuke walked downstairs to find Naruto on the phone and jotting down notes of something. He ended his conversation after Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "Who were you just on the phone with?" he questioned. Naruto was quiet for a moment before he answered with,

"The members of the Sheytes dynasty in London."

"Isn't that an ancient Islam group?" he asked, remembering something from History class.

"No, you're thinking of the Shiites. The Sheytes have been around for much longer."  
So much for remembering what he learned—plus, Naruto remembered! "Why were you talking to them?"

"I had some questions on how to raise a newborn vampire, like you. You see, the dynasty has sent people all over the world to watch out for new vamps and to raise them up to the proper beliefs on how we should live, or 'survive', I should say. They want to keep the existence of vampires unknown to humans and they can't do that when people like Orochimaru are going out and biting people at random." Sasuke leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He eyed Naruto,

"You really know a lot about this, don't you?" Naruto shrugged modestly.

"Not really; Iruka knows so much more—he's a full vampire."

"Is that why I've never seen him outside your house? Because of the sun?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, he goes outside sometimes, he just prefers the indoors. He says there isn't too much to do in a town like this. You'll have to talk to him about everything; your life is about to change drastically!"

There was a knock on the door, and before Sasuke could blink, Naruto was already there answering it. "Iruka?" the blonde greeted, confused. The man was already in the kitchen.

"Hello, Sasuke, it's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here, Iruka?" Naruto asked, back in the kitchen. He turned towards the blonde, face unusually serious.

"I just received a call from the dynasty Elders saying you called them asking how to deal with a newborn. Do you have anything to say, Naruto?" he interrogated, becoming angrier by the second.

"Hey, this isn't my fault! Orochimaru was in town a few nights ago ad bit Sasuke over there!" Iruka glanced at Sasuke for a brief second.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why are you getting mad with me?"

"Because a) it's my job to raise newborns, and b) Orochimaru didn't bite Sasuke for the sake of hunting; there is a much bigger reason behind it all." Iruka turned towards Sasuke. "Orochimaru wanted something from you; a power that you hold that could make any vampire into the most powerful vampire to ever live." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean 'power'? What's going on?" he asked.

"I can't even begin to explain it, it is so complicated. Actually, the situation is so potentially dangerous that the Sheytes don't believe I should be the one to handle it; they are sending someone over." Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widen.

"They've never done that before….who are they sending over?" Naruto asked.  
"They didn't give me a name. All the said was that she is from France and was syred by one of the Legendary Sanin." There was a very boyish grin on Naruto's face.

"A French girl, eh? You're so lucky, Sasuke!" Said boy simply grunted.

"Please, she'll probably be like all the other girls."

"Actually, I highly doubt she'll be all over you like all of the other girls."

"But if she is, and Sasuke doesn't want her, I'll give her the ole Naruto charm! She'll love me!" Sasuke grunted and hit him over the head.

"Dobe, you have Hinata, remember?"

"Don't even think about it, Naruto!" Iruka barked. "If she was syred by a Sanin, she'll be incredibly strong; think about how much it will hurt if she were to hit you on the head." Naruto merely shrugged.

"Who are the "Legendary Sannin"?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, there are only three of them: Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. As you know, you were syred by Orochimaru. They are the oldest vampire still here. They were all syred by the same man, Sarutobi, the first good vampire; he was destroyed by Orochimaru. The three are extremely powerful, as are their descended vampires. Naruto, that explains why you are stronger than most vampires, even though you are only half vampire; your father was syred by Jiraiya." Naruto nodded, not really listening.

"So, if what I can do is only about half of what my father could do, than that means…" his voice trailed off; his gaze slowly made its way towards Sasuke. Iruka seemed to understand.

"Sasuke will be practically unstoppable if brought up properly."

"So when is this girl supposed to be here anyway?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Iruka shook his head.

"They didn't say that either," he answered irritably.  
"They don't say much of anything, do they?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"No, please, leave me alone!"

Sure, she was screaming (in Sasuke's sensitive ears, mind you) but he wasn't really paying much attention. His complete focus was on the alluring aroma coming from a spot on the young girl's neck (and he wasn't talking about her perfume). He had the girl pinned against the wall by her arms and he had a firm hold on her. Sasuke took another long whiff at the spot on her neck and practically sighed in temptation. He could feel his fangs growing larger in his mouth, which told him that soon (very soon) he would have to bite into this pretty girls neck. For the past three weeks Iruka had him on a strict diet of animals' blood—which was _okay_, but human blood was so much

more….satisfying. Only once had he tasted another person's blood in those three weeks. It was a small slip-up in the first week and Naruto and Iruka had easily let it slip—but Iruka said if Sasuke ever did it again he would lock the boy up for an entire decade.

But he could keep this one a secret, right?

Sasuke could barely tell that his son to be snack was struggling to get free; his newfound vampire strength wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. He slowly let his teeth and fangs lightly graze over the spot he would be feasting from, but not hard enough to break the skin. His actions had forced him to shove his hand over the girl's mouth because she had started to let out a blood-curdling scream. He slowly licked over the spot he was about to bit into, not unlike the night he himself was attacked by a vampire.

As he opened his mouth wide, he was forcefully yanked off of his victim and taken to the ground by two bodies. He already knew that it was Iruka and Naruto that came to stop him.

"Hinata! Get out of here, NOW!" he heard from Naruto. So that's who he was about to drink from? Before he had the chance to break free, they had already used their incredible speed to take him back to his house. Naruto roughly shoved Sasuke into the nearest wall, leaving a slight dent. His blue eyes were giving Sasuke the deadliest glare he had ever seen from the boy.

"What the hell, Sasuke? You almost bit Hinata!"

"So?" Naruto started to growl in deep anger.

"Naruto, that's enough! Let him go," a feminine voice ordered. The blonde did as he was told; both boys turned towards the new voice. Naruto gasped.

"Sakura, is that you?" he called joyfully. A girl their age walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

She was about two inches shorter than him. She had a very petit form; her legs were long and slender, but well built with muscle. She had long, luscious pink hair that went all the way down her back, almost reaching her butt, and porcelain skin. The girl had a thin face with medium-high cheek bones, and very green orbs for eyes. She was wearing a mini denim skirt, torn at the ends, with a black halter top that ended at her navel. She was also wearing ballet flats on her feet.

Sasuke also noticed she was wearing an engagement ring.

Naruto ran over to her, spun her around a few times, brought her into a big hug, and kissed her on the cheek in a greeting sort of way. She giggled lightly.

"It's good to see you, too, Naruto!" she exclaimed. The girl walked over to Sasuke, looking him up and down. He gave her a slight glare for her actions. "So you're Sasuke?" He nodded. She turned her head back to Naruto. "Was this kid a trouble-maker before that snake-bastard got to him?" she asked in a tone that Sasuke couldn't identify. Naruto shook his head, 'no'.

"Snakes?"

"Orochimaru likes snakes," she answered as if it didn't really matter. She turned back towards Sasuke and had a curious look in her eyes. She snatched up his wristed, turned it over, and brought it to her nose. She sniffed it, like how a girl would smell a sample of perfume at a store. Sakura's face cringed and she stepped back a few steps, pinching her nose in disgust. She backed up a bit more, handing Naruto and Iruka some money. "Ice…now!" she ordered. The two immediately disappeared from sight, fulfilling her demand.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'll be the one to bring you up to the proper life-style of a vampire," she said. Although he didn't show it, she sounded funny to him because she was still plugging her nose. "Do you have a bathroom in the place?" Sasuke nodded.

"Upstairs, last door on your right," he informed. She was gone in a flash. When he got up to the bathroom to see what she was doing, she was filling the tub with the coldest the water could get.

"What are you doing?" he asked in monotone.

"Getting your bed ready. Do you have the ice?" she called. Naruto and Sasuke then appeared in the bathroom also.

"Six bags; will that be enough?" Iruka questioned. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, now pour all of the ice into the tub."

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Sakura acted as if Sasuke hadn't said anything.

"You two go and do whatever; you deserve it after taking care of this one for the past several weeks."

"I know he seems like a bastard, but he actually hold up a conversation once you get to know him," Naruto whispered to her. Sasuke heard it and tried to hit him on the head, but the blonde was already gone. She turned towards him and threw a towel his way.

"Get in the tub. Don't argue, just do it," she ordered. After she left Sasuke took off all of his cloths and put them on the toilet seat. As he stepped into the ice-water, he felt a chill of pleasure charge through his bones. He then got all the way into the large tub, letting the cold envelope his lean body. A few minutes later Sakura walked back in and closed the door behind her. He scowled at her, and his face would have gone red if it were not for the fact that he just didn't do that. Ever.

"Did I say you could come in?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, please, it's not like I can see you Manhood or anything," she mumbled. Even still, Sasuke shifted into a position where she wouldn't be able to see it no matter what. Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh.

"So why am I doing this again?" Sakura jumped p and sat on the counter, legs crossed.

"Well, since you are a newborn, we have to keep you body preserved until it is completely used to the transformation. I mean, since Naruto knows nothing of all of this, you're practically decaying," she said, wrinkling her nose again.

"What do you mean, 'decaying'?" he asked in monotone. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, so here's how it works: since you were bitten only about a month ago, the changes you undergo as a vampire really haven't started to take place yet. But with the first year as a vampire, your blood will slowly leave your body—because it doesn't make any more—and your body will start to decompose. To prevent that, though, you have to regularly sleep—well, not sleep—in a "freezer"," she explained, adding air quotes for emphases. "You see, when bitten by a vampire, there is this kind of chemical that is put into your body that is in the vampire venom. When put into cold temperatures for a period of time, the venom keeps the rest of the body young and limber, otherwise you will rot on the spot. I think that is about as simple as I can explain it," she finished. Sasuke nodded his head, understanding everything she had just told him.

"So what are you here for, exactly?" Honestly, he still didn't see why she had to be here.

"You need to be taught the proper way to live as a vampire while residing in a mortal community. As in, no biting people!" she accused sternly. "#2: You have to maintain the human speed and agility while in their presence. #3: don't tell anyone what you are; I think that one is pretty obvious. #4: If a human is in danger of another vampire that may or will hurt them, we are to help the mortal; in a way, we are still connected to them. Those are the four basic rules for all vampires. There are many more, but they apply to different caravans around the world." Sasuke nodded again. Then another question popped into his head.

"Can you tell me more about these Sanin people? Iruka didn't really elaborate much on the topic. All he said was that they were the oldest vampires left, syred by the same man, and that they are very powerful." Sakura seemed to be thinking about his question.

"Well, there isn't so much that I'm aloud to tell you everything I know. But I will tell you some stuff, though.

"The three Sanins; the oldest vampires still around today. Jiraiya, the one Naruto has a connection with, is the screwball of the group. From only meeting him twice, I can tell you he is such a pervert for a man syred at the age of fifty. I don't know if you've heard about the Icha-Icha Paradise book series, but he's the one who writes them as an underground author. But besides that, he is pretty intelligent. Plus, he's very nice. Tsunade, my syrer, is the female of the Sanin. The woman is a pure genius in the medical field and is physically the strongest of the three. You really don't want to get on her bad side. But over all of the years of working under her, I've come to learn that she can have a very soft heart. And then there is Orochimaru. I don't know all that much about him, to be honest. All I know is that he is considered and 'evil genius'. He knows about all of this strange immortality stuff and weird remedies that can do unimaginable things to a vampire. He's formed this group of vampires—kind of like a terrorist group—called the S.O.U.N.D. No one knows what it stands for. For the past couple hundred years, they have been doing some underground work for him, trying to take down Tsunade and the entire dynasty."

"So why did he come after me?"

"I have a theory, but I'm not saying anything yet until I'm sure I'm correct on it." Sakura jumped off of the sink counter she was sitting on and walked towards the door. "Holler if you need something," she said as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

As the minutes ticked by, Sasuke sank deeper into the ice and deeper into his thoughts. Why didn't the dynasty people trust Iruka and send over this strange girl to 'take care of him'? And what exactly was her theory on why Orochimaru wanted him?


End file.
